


Blood, Sweat and Fears.

by Kat_RatQueen06



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angels, Churches & Cathedrals, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Violence, posession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_RatQueen06/pseuds/Kat_RatQueen06
Summary: Chrissy was angry and memories had made her into a monster she desperately tried to avoid, untill someone came, to make her understand what the fuck was happening to her....These chapters are long and it's my first written works x
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Feeling fear again.

**Author's Note:**

> It takes a lot of love  
> It takes a lot of love my friend  
> To keep your heart from freezing  
> To push until the end  
> My oh my

Chrissy kept hitting the punchbag over and over, sweat glistening down her back, making a loud grunt when she landed a harder punch. Memories soon swam round in her head yet again. You see normal people have good memories, childhood, school, making friends, baking with mom. Chrissy had grown up in all the wrong ways, her mum was a junky and a whore, her father was the pimp, providing a plentiful supply of customers and drugs. When she was 7 she managed to crawl out of a small back window and she ran. The 3 huge pit bulls howled and barked, yanking the huge metal chains they had round their massive necks. He had always kept those huge fucking dogs, he would scoop her up and dangle her legs over the fence which housed them, she would kick and scream as she could feel the snapping just under her feet.  
She heard a voice and a clank of the chains, "GO SICKEM FELLAS!" her heart raced as she knew they wouldn't be far behind. She ran as fast as she could, but the ground was full of sharp stones and glass. Her breath being bitten by the icy wind. "COME HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FUCK!", the snarling dogs cornered her and a huge hand grabbed her tatty t shirt collar and she was dragged back, screaming, but nobody listened, nobody cared. The beating was hard, cruel and unforgiving.  
The bag swung hard and with one last punch her little finger was dislocated, she fell to her knees, broken once again.  
"Again Chrissy!!!" one of the doctors at the hospital popped her finger back in the socket, she winced as he let go. "You really need to find an easier hobby sweetheart" She didn't like men, especially loud ones, to be fair it was safe to say that she'd never had a relationship.... Ever! She hurried to get her hoodie on and walked quickly down the corridor, next minute bashing into a man dressed in deep crimson robes "Watch were your going PREIST!!" almost spitting at him. She hated the church, in one of her foster homes religion was rammed so hard down her throat that it made her convulse to even step into a church, "Mi dispiciace molto O" (I'm so very sorry) and kept watching as she disappeared through the large revolving door.  
The water in the shower was welcoming and comforted her, David Gray was playing on her radio and she relaxed. That feeling started to rise again, her lip curled into a cold smile, someone was going to die tonight, A voice in her head repeatedly spoke "Time to play, all night to slay" she began to shake and the whites of her eyes rolled back into her head, then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I don't condone any violence!!! It's purely for the story.


	2. Guardian Angels aren't always as they seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy's in trouble, she dosent know what the fuck is going on, a stranger comes in her time of need, if only she can remember how she got in that damn alley  
> .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry for you  
> Seen the tears  
> Roll down from my eyes for you  
> Heard my truth  
> Distorting to lies for you  
> Watched my love  
> Becoming a prize for you  
> Seen the tears in my eyes  
> Heard my truth turn to lies  
> Seen the tears in my eyes  
> I'm not proud of what I do  
> When I come up  
> When I rush  
> I rush for you

Smack... ... Chrissy's face hit the concrete wall, blood ebbed from the new wound in her mouth, "YOU FUCKING LITTLE TEASE, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!", then a punch landed right on her cheekbone, it felt like it had exploded. The blood and the smell of the alley made her throw up onto the pair of boots, she gazed up, the blinding lights made it hard to see, a face she recognised, the scent of bad beer and sweat....  
"WHAT WERE YOU GONNA USE THIS FOR?", a Stanley knife blade glinted in the clubs backlights.... Guess what sweetheart, I know exactly what I'm gonna use it for... "  
Chrissy looked up again, very hazy and dizzy from the punch, a shadow appeared from behind him, it was strangely beautiful. A roar echoed down the dark passage, Chrissy tried to cover her ears, something warm spattered over her face, the man fell to his knees, the hole in his chest oozing blood and steaming. The dark figure bent down tward her and she screamed then darkness.  
(3 hours earlier) The club was the place to be, if you could get in, lights shone in booths and round tables, highlighting people kissing, fornicating, the smell of sex and alcohol was potent. The DJ was good tonight and everyone was relishing in the moment.  
Rush by Depeche Mode came on, a woman in a red dress moved down to the centre of the dance floor, it was like watching liquid fire.  
The dress flowed round her curves, she turned as she began to dance, the back was cut away, showing a beautiful tattoo of a fallen angel descending into hell, a pair of eyes from the farthest booth watched and whispered "Signore Oscuro" (Dark Lord)  
A man wearing dark pants and an even darker shirt spoke, "Leave us! " and ushered a scantily clad woman away, he sat forward and leant on his cane, raising a hand a young waiter came to his table, "Yes Cardinal, is there something I can get for you". He pointed  
"That woman there... go and see what she would like to drink"... The young man looked a cross at were Chrissy was, turned and replied, "I'm sorry sir but Chrissy dosent drink, she just likes to dance, is there anything else you'd like". The Cardinal turned and spoke to a dark shadow across from were he sat, a low growl came from that shadow, "Aether would you care for a nightcap? " the young man was snatched away to the darkest corner, the Cardinal smirked, "Tsk, Tsk, don't hurt the poor boy!". He continued to watch the woman, he liked the way she moved, it was so graceful, intense and very, very sexy. Grunts could be heard behind him as leather clad fingers gripped the cane tighter. The young waiter scooted past the Cardinal, panting and tucking his shirt in, Aether sat back down, his tail twitching playfully...


	3. Blood is always thicker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal aims to find out what is happening to Chrissy and what scares her so much about her past, what happened in that damn alley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day that you feed me with hate  
> I grow stronger  
> Every day that you feed me with hate  
> I grow stronger

Chrissy continues to enjoy the music, the tunes go on well into the night, The Cardinal never takes his eyes off her, Aether smiles at the waiter everytime he goes past their booth. Copia glances away for a few seconds and she is gone, he stands, Aether stands with him, "Its okay my friend, I'm going to stretch my legs eh!" He moves down to the bottom of the stairs and walks slowly between the tables and the booths, men and women turn their heads, they gaze lustfully at him, but he was uninterrupted, Copia was well known in the club and had fucked many of them, he heard laughing and quickly moved in that direction. Chrissy was in the arms of a large oaf of a man, he was touching her and Copia could see right through her rouse, he could see she was very uncomfortable, but why was she pretending. He kept looking and saw Chrissy move tward the huge curtains surrounding the booth, she looked directly at the Cardinal but her eyes were white and her lips curled into a smile that didn't bode well to him..He moved quickly and signalled to Aether who was now kissing another waiter, he jumped up quickly and the poor waiter bumped his ass as he fell.  
Copia pushed through the dancers, it was difficult as they kept grabbing him in places that he didn't want to be touched right now "scuse, please scuse!" A scream echoed from Chrissy's booth, the waiter had obviously disturbed them and all he saw was the large man dragging her tward the back door of the club. He was holding something and seemed to be up in her face shouting and spitting in her face. By this time Aether had caught up to Copia and picked him up, moved through the crowd with such force he knocked a few down. The back door to the club was wide open and the pair could hear screaming, shouting and then a large heavy thud hitting the club wall. "Quickly my friend", Aether ran faster and bolted out the door.. Copia followed and just caught Aether doing what he did best and saw the man fall to his knees. Another scream echoed and silence, "Pick her up and leave this bastard for my rats" the pair saw tiny little bundles squeaking and scittering their teeth in delight, they quickly scurried tward their feast eyes bulging with the smell of fresh blood. Copia walked by and kicked something, it was the knife, he took out his handkerchief picked it up and pocketed it. Looking concerned as Aether carried Chrissy to his limo, " Cara Mia, what do have we here?"


	4. God's own medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy wakes up in a small, strange place, very scared, very alone and her head is pounding and mouth still bleeding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still believe in God, but God no longer believes in me!

Chrissy opened her eyes, well one eye, the other one was sealed shut, sticky with blood. She could still feel blood ebbing from a wound near her mouth, she tried to sit up but couldn't. She looked round as best as she could, two figures were stood some way from her, "Cardinal, why do you always find a stray to bring back!" the woman's tone was extremely harsh and cold, Chrissy felt a sharp pain in her head and heaved herself over the small cot. Blood and vomit splattered everywhere, " OH MY!", a small slight woman came over and held Chrissy as waves of nausea hit, she cried pitifully "I... I'm so.... sorry!" and blanked out again.  
Copia was on his mobile speaking very quickly in Italian, his voice raising as disagreements from the older woman kept jittering in his ear, " ESCI!" (GO OUT!) The older woman gave a small nod and left very quickly. He shot over to the cot and nodded to the little sister, "Please go and inform Aether that the doctor is on his way!" , she gave a slight smile and exited just as quick.Copia took the clean cloth and dipped it in the hot water, carefully washing her face and round the bloody wound, he looked a little harder and realised it was the woman who cursed at him at the hospital, he'd been visiting parishoners who were sick or dying, he let out a small huff then smiled. Aether knocked gently some time later"Cardinal the doctor is here " Copia stood back as the doctor and his 2 assistants tended to Chrissy, he took Aethers arm and spoke in a whisper" Something is not right with this woman, I have a feeling we are going to have bitten off alot more than we can chew eh! " his face was deep in thought and he sighed deeply.


	5. Gabriel's game (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia hasn't slept, thinking about what had happened the previous night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fire in your eyes keeps me alive  
> And the fire in your eyes keeps me alive  
> Inside her you'll find sanctuary  
> Inside her you'll find sanctuary

Copia tossed and turned all night, he even shunned away Sister Janes advances, that wasn't like him. Deep in thought, her eyes, what would make her eyes like that? Jumping out of his bed, he slid on his silk pants and loosely put on his robe, it swished as he walked over to his books, his body was beautiful for his age, fit and lean, almost like a young man's. His fingers slid a cross the spines and then he stopped, slid out the thick volume and sat at his desk. Flicking through the pages he stopped, looking closely "Unholy Lord, I must speak with Papa". Tying his robe firmly and sliding on his slippers he left his Chambers, the annex was beautiful, candles lit and the warmth was welcoming. He knocked on a large door, a voice boomed "Whatever it is, it can FUCK OFF TILL THE MORNING!!!" Papa II was older, grouchy but still damn sexy and was held highly in the church. "Papa please, I think we're going to have alot of trouble, on an apocalyptic scale!" The door creaked open as 3 sisters skipped by, the smiles on their faces told Copia just what had been going on. Copia stepped inside, Papa II was laid on his bed, rock solid and face like thunder" This had better be worth my night Copia! " Copia sat on the big armchair next to the bed, explained what had happened" and her eyes" he gave Papa the book and waited..... Papa sat up bruptly and looked again"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" jumped out of bed, dressed quickly and headed out the door "I HAVE TO MAKE A CALL!" Copia watched as he picked up the pace, still carrying the book


	6. Gabriel's game (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News is spreading quickly in the church and the place is in uproar, Copia and the Papa's must act quickly, Chrissy's life and theirs depend on it...
> 
> Long chapter x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
> And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

Chrissy woke slowly, "Owch! " as her hand brushed across the stitches near her mouth, her hair was in her face, she brushed it back " God damn it! " as a wave of pain went across her head, a voice replied," God damn indeed! ". Chrissy jumped back slightly and grabbed the covers, pulled them tight up to her chin.  
She looked across and saw a man sat in the armchair holding a newspaper, his glasses balancing on his nose. "Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?" Copia smiled, placed the newspaper down and took off his glasses, in a calm voice he said, "I assure you that you are safe and nobody will harm you in this sanctuary." Chrissy found herself relaxing as the voice was warm and she felt comfort in it, she actually felt her cheeks flush, this was a first because she hated being around men." May I ask why you were in such an establishment, don't get me wrong, you looked very lovely and I was tempted to join you on the dance floor!"  
Her voice was husky, she saw a glass of water on the bedside table and took a sip, she coughed, Copia stood, " Easy.... small sips cher! " , placing the glass back down Chrissy spoke" I remember taking a shower then the large man dragging me off, it's still hazy but I can't help feeling as though I knew him." A knock at the door made her nearly jump off the bed, Copia waved his hand as to ease her stress," Come in" and the door opened slowly, a silver head popped from behind it, "WHAT!!!", Copia turned, "Shhhh, I assure you Aether here will not harm you, he is my dearest friend." Aether nodded, closed the door and stood as if to guard it. "Now," he looked, "May I ask what you would like to be called... I am Cardinal Copia!" and he bowed slightly, that flush in her cheeks again, "Christina, but everyone calls me Chrissy!" Copia smiled, "I'm not fond of short names, so may I call you Christina?"  
There was a cheekiness in his smile as he spoke her name, she liked it. "Now Christina, do you remember anything else?" Chrissy went quiet, the man's face, she knew him.... The same smell from all those YEARS, "I think the man was George Hardy, my father", Aether growled, his tail flicked in agitation..."Whoever It was..he won't be coming for you again." she looked at Aether and yelled out, "YOU.... YOU KILLED HIM" She started to shake, the whites of her eyes began to roll back, she heard a distant yelling "HOLD HER DOWN! " and then darkness.......  
" Hello Gabriel, long time no see!" this voice was deeper.... older, milky eyes looked around and then laughed..." Giano, I could smell your putrid aftershave before I even woke." Copia huffed, turned to Giano and said," That was very rude"  
"Oh look, the wannabe..." Gabriel looked tward Copia and smirked, "This one's so ripe you know.... like a summer apple, she feels amazing when I touch her, she thinks she's getting off, but it's all me". Copia growled and stepped forward.... "Don't even.." Giano grabbed his arm... "Stop..... calm yourself whelp!"  
"He wants this one, his thoughts are so transparent, you Emeritus are all the same, one whiff of pussy and you fucking lose it" laughing again..... Giano takes the chalice and throws the unholy water upon him "NNNGRAAAHHHH! ", the skin burns, bubbles and then heals just as quickly,  
"BASTARD!" as Gabriel spits at him. Giano smiles, leans forward and breathes hard right into his face, "Who's the fucking pussy now!"  
Copia spoke sharply, "Giano please.... You will injure Christina", and holds his hands.... nervously, wringing them tighter.  
Chrissy awoke again, she was bound to the bed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON????? ARE YOU GUYS INTO SOME SICK GAMES", Copia knelt by her, he dared to touch her face, shushing her softly.... She felt herself easing and drew closer to him, their lips almost touching.. "Who are you.... why do I feel dizzy and warm when I'm near you" Copia pressed his lips to hers, his tounge moved slow across and her mouth opened slightly to let him in. She'd never allowed herself to feel like this, men were the reason she felt angry, hurt and defeated. "You are so mysterious and beautiful and we will get to the bottom of this", Copia let his forehead touch hers, gently as she was still very sore, brushing his lips again, he kissed her deeply and gently. Jumping up... he pulled back holding his lip, blood trickled down his glove... "One whiff of pussy and you fucking lose it! " milky eyes glaring back at him, taunting him, laughing at him. Copia walked out embarrassed, slamming the door, the laughing carried on echoing down the corridor.......


	7. Reading is fundamental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Copia stormed out of Chrissy's Chambers, he's determined to end Gabriel's sick charade...
> 
> Long chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There must be an Angel... Playing with my heart

Copia was still feeling bruised, he usually took things in his stride, but this... He touched his bottom lip, the bite mark was still visible.  
Chrissy had been locked in her chamber and Ghouls were guarding the door, there would be times when they could hear her crying and mumbling to herself and other times when Gabriel would tease and torment them, he would make her say teriible things against the small window in the door and make her touch herself, the moans could be heard all down the corridor.  
A knock on Copias door, "Come in please"  
Aether came in and set down a breakfast tray "You should eat, Papa II says your going to need your strength"  
Copias face was deeply troubled, "How is she, may I see her?"  
Aether sat beside him and consoled him, "Papa says that it's best if you stay put for now, have patience my friend, preparations are being made... We will save her"  
Copia smiled, "I am thankful for your council my friend, join me for breakfast" and he pushed the tray between them.  
The Emeritus brothers were gathered in Giano's chambers, scrolls and papers littered his desk, Leon the youngest seemed to glide when he moved, almost like he was floating, he was beautiful and all the sisters of sin were fond of him, young and old. He gave a huge sigh, "Brother... How long are we going to be cooped up in this damn room?"  
Giano glared at him, "Can you please stop thinking about your Dick and continue to look through the Black scrolls please, I won't let this church be destroyed by one of his anal lieutenants."  
Leon backed off as he knew Giano was right and picked up a scroll....  
Later in the afternoon the brothers sent for Copia, he quickly gathered up his findings and went to see them in the chapel," Well, have we any way of stopping this woman's torment and ridding us of Gabriel?" Copias tone was a little harsh..  
"Calm yourself Carlino please!" He could see Copia eyes glisten slightly, he'd never seen his friend like this, this woman was truly dear to him.  
Beto, the eldest of the 3 slammed his hand on Gianos desk "HERE!!! " and pointed to the pages of the volume he was reading... All the other 3 nearly jumped out of their cassocks and moved to were Beto sat.  
A thumping sound on the door and Aether came in, breathing heavy as though he'd been running, "Come quickly, it's.... its" Copia was the first one out the door.........


	8. Death of his Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been an a hour since the Papa's and Copia found Chrissy standing over Sister Jane's body, drenched in her blood....
> 
> It's time, they have all they need, this Angels going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another Angel  
> Around the throne tonight.  
> Your love lives on inside me  
> and I will hold on tight...

Invoco l'onnipotente potere di Satana!  
Invoco l'onnipotente potere di Satana!  
Da oltre la Terra,  
Questo angelo obbedisce a tutti (i suoi ordini)!  
Il diavolo ha espulso (lui),  
Il diavolo ha espulso (lui),  
Quindi Satana lo rimanda all'Empireo!

Giano and Beto bellowed the words, Chrissy/Gabriel were writhing on the floor, the Ghouls held tight, claws tore into her neck, wrists and ankles.Copia read the words in English,  
"I invoke the almighty power of Satan!  
I invoke the almighty power of Satan!  
From beyond the Earth,  
This angel obeys everyone (his orders)!  
The devil expelled (him),  
The devil expelled (him),  
So Satan sends him back to the Empyrean! "  
Tears were swelling down his cheeks, but he knew he had to hold fast and swallow any fear he had, Gabriel would sense it and he would gain strength from it. Leon threw the unholy water at them, it burned so much and both voices could be heard screaming in the huge Chapel.  
Gabriel had found Chrissy in the gutter, he'd always been curious about humans and had a mind that would make a virgin blush. He had always been jealous of Lucifer and after his abolishment from heaven and sought it upon himself to be in charge. He was a rule breaker and God didn't seem to mind. She had often found herself in hotels, covered in blood. Chrissy had doors to so many secrets, but no keys to open them  
The stained glass window of the Morningstar loomed above the group, Carlino gazed up and prayed to Satan to give him strength to finish this.  
Beto called to Leon "The fire brother, bring the fire" Leon went over to the baptism coals and took out the brand.  
"Place the sygil here" and pointed to Chrissy's chest, "It must be precise brother!"  
"Don't you think I know, now let me through!" as he passed the sisters chanting the ancient lines.  
"NO!" Copia held out his arm, not wanting to injure this woman, but Chrissy grabbed it and threw him across the pews, Gabriel's laughter and taunts were heavy words he didn't wish to hear.  
Aether ran over to were Copia was trying to stand up, he picked him up and Copia spat out blood, "Okay.... this bastard has had his fun, LEON NOW!"  
"Hold them tighter" Giano ordered the Ghouls.... they did and Leon straggled across Chrissy, Beto and Giano tore open her blouse, sweat tricked all over her body, blisters oozed puss and blood...  
"Leon, please, before he kills her!", Copia rushed quickly to Chrissy's side....Leon plunged the brand down hard on her breastplate, the flesh sizzled and the smell was unsavoury. Her back arched so much in a disjointed manner and cracked, light poured from her eyes and mouth as she screamed.  
Gabriel stood near the altar, he was weakened by the exorcism, Giano held up a sword, "Looking for this?" and smiled, "You should be carefull were you leave it" and stepped closer to him.

Gabriel saw his sword in Gianos hand, "How can you be even touching that, Devine weapons aren't for the Devils piss agents!"  
Papa laughed, "my dear brother, don't you recognise my voice" Gabriel flinched, "Morningstar? " he stumbled back and fell on the stairs. Giano/Lucifer laughed, "Your not the only one who knows how to possess, this vessel is always willing" he spoke in a language that only they knew and Gabriel's wings began to unfurl. "GHOULS, SEIZE HIM!" Gabriel tried to struggle but the Ghouls overpowered him, stretched his wings till they were almost peeling from his back, "My father please.." Gabriel cried as Giano walked closer, sword above his head, "This may sting!" smirked Giano and he struck down, blood and feathers flew and spattered a cross the altar... "Never a truer offering have we had!", Leon took up both wings and placed them on the black marble. They burned brightly, the offering was pleasing, Leon smiled" Nema! " and bowed deeply. " Now, my turn" Beto took the branding iron and struck round Gabriel's head, he collapsed and the Papa took great pleasure in showing him how the Devils piss agents handle business, he was older, still strong, but still built well and within minutes Gabriel was dead......


	9. Forever in your arms...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few hours after Gabriel's exorcism, Chrissy is hurting, inside and out...  
> Gabriel leaves her one parting farewell.... She remembers.... 
> 
> Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the crisis I knew had to come,  
> Destroying the balance I'd kept,  
> Turning around to the next set of lives,  
> Wondering what will come next.

The Ghouls are still holding onto Chrissy, the Sisters tend to the wounds all over her body, the blisters and scars from the unholy water and the branding. Copia on his knees by her bedside, he caresses her face, "Can you open your eyes Christina!?". Tears swell in his eyes and his heart feels like it may burst. Giano places a hand on Carlino's shoulder,  
"Be patient my friend, she has a long way to go untill you can give her the love in your heart"  
Carlino nodded and looked up at Giano, "You must rest also, I believe our Dark Lord has taken his toll on you as well". Giano smiled, coughed and replied,  
"Like he said I'm always willing to accept him into my soul!"  
Chrissy opened her eyes, they'd were so sore from the angelic light, Copia was close to her, his face was beautiful to her, he was older than her but still beautiful, "All those people.... OH GOD SO MUCH BLOOD". She sobbed uncontrollably into Copias neck. Giano spat, "Gabriel... you bastard, as though you hadn't done enough". He lowered his tone and whispered to Carlino, "He left her a gift, she is remembering all what he made her do..." Copia shhhhed her as best as he could and held her face close, "Christina, I know this hurts, it's killing me to see you like this, none of this was you, your body was cruelly taken against your own will... I will stay with you, I am your servant, Eternally." and he placed a small kiss on her lips, "Rest and heal now Cher, I will be here when you wake, I promise I won't leave your side". The screaming went on well into the night, bloodied faces, begging for mercy all she could see was her looming, smiling over the bodies. Copia didn't sleep one wink, he would hold her as she struggled and screamed more, the corridors of the annex boomed with Chrissy's never ending nightmares. Chrissy woke from practically no sleep, she looked awful and felt worse, she looked down at her chest, the sygil that was burned there was covered with a weird coloured balm which smelled foul, it made her nauseous. She scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom, collapsed on her knees near the bath and let the wave come. She cried and bit into her arm, confused and scared to death, she could still see the images of all the dead people.. Two days had passed, Copia was exhausted, he'd stayed at Chrissy's side day and night as the nightmares continued. Aether offered to stay with her, but Carlino was adiment he would be by her side if she needed him. "Carlino , you won't be worth shit if you don't rest my friend, you need to be strong if you truly love this woman". Copia nodded, stood up, stretched and patted Aethers back, "You are absolutely right my friend, I will bathe and nap, please wake me if you need me!". And with that Aether settled on the chair next to Chrissy's bed and Copia went to have a long soak in the tub. Chrissy opened here eyes and saw Aether watching her, his tail twitched as she startled him, she sat up and spoke," Were is Copia please!?", his tail pointed to the bathroom and he replied, "He never left your side you know, I've never seen him so hung up about someone, your something special lady!" Chrissy held out a hand, "Help me up please", Aether did as she asked and helped her walk over to the bathroom door, she knocked gently, "May I come in?". Carlino was drowsy, the smell of lavender and vanilla filled the bathroom, the candles shone and reflected on his wet skin as he climbed out of the tub, wrapped a towel round his waist and opened the door. Copia let out a suprised gasp and looked at Aether, who just winked and nodded, as though to let him know it was the right time... Copia spoke softly, "Christina, should you be out of bed?", she smiled and replied... "I wanted to say thanks for saving me, I remember everything, the murders, the alley, the ritual... Everything, she stumbled slightly and Carlino caught her, she rubed his arm, he was strong and oh so beautiful.


	10. I'm not afraid..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy has found someone she trusts completely, a man... This man will show her the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All written along my face  
> I'm not afraid of anything  
> I just let it go  
> Now I take on everything  
> To get out from the hole..

Copia looked at Chrissy, his towel twitched as she continued to stroke up and down his arm, she turned and gave Aether an 'I'm ok' look, he smiled and headed out the door, making sure it was clicked shut.  
"Christina, are you OK, are you still frightened of Aether?" she looked up and shook her head... "No, I'm not afraid anymore, I have you all to thank for that". She drew herself closer and pulled Copias head in for a kiss, she whispered, "I've never....", she sounded so nervous, "Never been with anyone before, It was all Gabriel.. Will you show me how to love.. to make love"

Copia wanted to kiss her hard, to fuck her even harder, until all the Church knew she was his, but he knew he had to be patient, to show her joy, love and most of all they needed to be together eternally.... He brushed her lips with his thumb and kissed them just as softly, "Are you sure my lamb?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life, I've always hidden behind a mask, lived in constant fear, being in this place... with you makes me feel safe, warm and secure. I need to block out Gabriel forever". She deepened the kiss, allowing Copias tongue to find hers, she could feel his throbbing cock against her thigh.

"Come join me in the bath.. The water is still quite hot and it will relax you". Copia took her hand, "I will guide you and show you what it means to love and be loved, if there is anything you find uncomfortable, just ask me to stop.

Chrissy slid off her robe, she stood there naked, her scars still visible, she tried to cover herself nervously." Tsk, no Cher... You are so beautiful, those scars show me what a warrior you truly are". Copia started to kiss each one, Chrissy ran her fingers through his hair and across his back and sighed, "Oh Carlino , I want you to show me everything"

Carlino gasped, she remembered his name, he kissed and sucked gently across her left breast, Chrissy moaned softly, dug her nails into his skin.  
"That's it my beautiful one, I am yours, I will make you complete", he took her hand and placed it under the towel, "See how he yearns for your touch". She could feel his cock, it was hot and huge, she softly stroked the tip, her thumb curiously rubbing the little slit at the top. "Carlino you feel amazing, soft yet rock hard".

"All for you my love", he gasped and moaned into her neck, she could feel his pre cum in her fingers, it aroused her even more. Carlino took off his towel, he was truly handsome in the candles glow, "Shall we, I don't want you getting cold" and he stepped in the bath first, sat down and lowered Chrissy in so she was sat in front leaning on his chest. He took a large sponge and began to wash her, he was so gentle, carefully washing her breasts, stomach and back, "May I?", he whispered as his hand crept up her thigh, Chrissy tensed a little and Carlino kissed her neck.

"Slowly... We will go slowly, let me show you how good it feels".  
He gently stroked the inside of her thigh, moving closer to her pussy, "Relax into me Cara mia". Chrissy leant back and breathed deeply as his fingers gently stroked her lips. She felt a beautiful feeling wash over her as his fingers and the water tickled her softly. "That's it... let the feeling move across your beautiful body, you are very, very sexy and", moving his fingers to his mouth, "you taste divine, pure honey".

Chrissy felt her hips buckle as he continued to rub her clit, "I am not going to rush with this, small steps Cher.... I want you to enjoy every pleasurable moment". Carlinos hand moved a little faster, his cock was fit to burst but he knew he had to be patient with her.  
Chrissy grinded her hips harder into his hand, she was getting in a good rhythm, she turned her head to meet his, "Kiss me Carlino, please kiss me" Copia obliged happily, the kiss was deep, longing and as they kissed his hand rubbed her a little faster, making circles. He knew she was close, her hips were moving with him."That's it... Move with me, don't be afraid.. It is a beautiful feeling".

Chrissy leant her head into Copias neck and nipped it, she couldn't hold on any longer, her moans were deep, loud and longing... Copia smiled and kissed her deeply, "Clever girl... You are so sexy and you moved beautifully come..... let me finish washing you and we can get into bed. We are both exhausted and need to rest....


	11. In your Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy is getting used to having this man in her life, it's hard for her to trust anyone, but Carlino is teaching her how to love.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your eyes  
> The light, the heat (in your eyes)  
> I am complete (in your eyes)  
> I see the doorway (in your eyes)  
> To a thousand churches (in your eyes)  
> The resolution (in your eyes)  
> Of all the fruitless searches (in your eyes)  
> Oh, I see the light and the heat (in your eyes)  
> Oh, I wanna be that complete  
> I wanna touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes

The next morning Copia woke first, Chrissy was snoozing softly, leaning on his chest. He kissed her forhead lightly so not to wake her. He slid himself out of bed, pulled on his crimson PJ pants and threw on his robe. He took a small card off his desk and wrote...

My beautiful Christina,  
I have gone to the kitchens to make us some breakfast. I've left you something to wear on the back of my large armchair, I will return soon, eternally yours, 

Carlino xx  
P. S. I hope you are hungry. 

He plucked off a sprig of jasmine from the bushes outside his window and placed the note and the flowers on his pillow. He gazed down at her sleeping soundly, smiled to himself and headed off down the corridor.

Chrissy woke, opened her eyes and stretched, the cool sheets felt good against her dkin. She couldn't feel Carlino beside her and she sat up quickly... Her hand touched the flowers, she picked them up and inhaled their sweet scent. She had always loved jasmine. She saw the little card, read it and looked tward the armchair, sure enough a pair of crimson pj's were laid upon it. She put them in walked over to the open window, it was a beautiful, bright day.... It almost seemed like she was seeing things with new eyes. She leant out and saw 2 Ghouls washing a large Bently car, that too was a deep crimson colour.

The chamber door opened, "TA Daaaa!" Copia walked in carrying a large tray, he placed it onto his desk, "I trust you slept well Christina", and gave her a fetching wink.  
"I did Thankyou, very well" and blushed, wandered over to the desk, kissed him sweetly, "No bad dreams either!"

Copia smiled, "None at all, you slept in my arms all night". He pulled out a chair for Christina to sit, "Are you hungry?" Chrissy looked at the tray, there was fruit, croissants, scrambled eggs and thick cut ham, the coffee smelled exquisite and the orange juice looked freshly squeezed.

"I'm famished actually", grabbing a plate of eggs and ham, then taking a huge drink of the fresh juice, everything looked delicious. "I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me? I have no engagements to attend to and we could take a picnic", Copia joined her in eating the eggs and ham

"That sounds delightful Carlino, just what I", then paused, "We need". Copia took a drink of his coffee, "Good we can shower and just take off, it's beautiful country round here, I think you will enjoy the scenery". He realised what he had said about the shower, forgetting that he had to take things slow, he was eager to explore more of Christina, to show her more

Chrissy pushed away her plate, she felt warm and full, "That would be acceptable" she felt her skin flush again. Copia stood up, winked again and spoke, "You look lovely in that colour, may I escort you to my shower room m'lady". He entwined his fingers in Chrissy's, "Why Cardinal, yes you may" and Chrissy willingly followed.

The shower room was huge, black, crimson and gold all around, WOW! " Chrissy exclaims," this place is bigger than my whole apartment". She gazed round, touched plush crimson towels, they were so thick and fluffy. Copia turned on the fawcet, the shower was like a waterfall, he slid off his robe and took off his pants, walked up behind Chrissy. "Let me get you out of these eh", he hugged her tight, moved his fingers underneath the jacket and lifted it up over her head. He kissed her nose sweetly, "We only do what you would like to do, there's no rush my lamb, even though I want to ravish you, we move at your pace". Christina blushed, she had never felt such kindness in any man she had met before. She softly began to weep, she tried to hold it in but Copia had brought out all her hidden emotions that had been bottled up for so long.

She told Carlino of her upbringing and how cruel her family and foster families were, he held her close, "Shhhh, my sweet, I know you are hurting so much but we can fix this..." he placed a hand on her chest, " you are safe... You are beautiful and most of all"... he looked right into her eyes, "you are loved",. He kissed her softly at first, but Chrissy kissed back more firmly, as if she was realising how much she ached for him. Copia gave her the kiss she was seeking, he could feel her desire burning within her.

They both stepped into the walk in shower, it truly did feel amazing, like being under a waterfall. "Let me wash you this time," picked up a large sponge, poured on some shower oil and stood behind her man...


	12. The Art of not Knowing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina has found the perfect piece she was missing in her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I am in love with Thee  
> When I'm feeling down You're the best company  
> And even when I'm going back, You are in front of me  
> Always straight lovin' me  
> Even though I might be losing, You're in love with me  
> Somehow You're never done with me  
> So even when I'm done with me  
> Somehow You keep loving me

Chrissy stood behind Carlino, she had never taken much notice of the male form before, but damn... his ass and legs, back, all looked incredible. She washed across his shoulder blades and down his spine, Copia was loving every minute. She moved the sponge to the front, across his abs, the froth from the soap trickled down, his cock was already hard and he moaned, turned and kissed her. Chrissy's hand moved down and she stroked him, "How does this feel?",she watched as Carlino flushed and closed his eyes in pure bliss, "Christina it feels so good, are you OK with this?".  
"Just shut up and kiss me already", she pulled him closer and Copia happily obliged, his hand grabbed her hair. His tongue quickly found hers, it moved over and over in her mouth. His hand cupped her left breast, he rubbed the nipple with his thumb, "Ti senti cosi Bere", ( you feel so good). Chrissy shivered as he spoke in his native Italian. "Carlino, I want to make you so happy", she was hinting at kissing him somewhere else. "Tell me if I'm doing it right". She knelt down to face him, she felt nervous but wanted to do something good for him, to show him she was falling for him. She had listened to the ladies at work, so she wasn't completely clueless. She kissed the tip gently, then moved down underneath, she nibbled and kissed all the way down to his balls. Copia leant on the shower wall, held her head and moaned softly. "Per favor, non fermati", (please don't stop), she could feel him pulsing, so she knew she was doing something right. She slowly enveloped all of him, moved her mouth and head in a slow rhythm. She let her teeth catch gently as she moved up and down. Copia had to grab his dick and rim himself, he didn't want this to be over too quickly. "Are you sure you want me to Christina?" chrissy grabbed his perfect ass and pulled him close, deep throated him, "Okie Dokie", Copia got the hint. He moaned deeply and moved his hips with her, she looked up and her eyes twinkled, she knew her beloved Cardinal was enjoying this and he was so close. She rammed him as deep as she could and Copia cried out, "OH DIO SO, DOLCIE SATONA SI", (OH GOD YES, SWEET SATAN YES). Chrissy felt the warm liquid run down her throat and she sucked him clean. Copia pulled her up, looked at her and held her face... He kissed deeply, "You.... are very sexy, don't let anyone tell you different eh!". The pair finished showering, stepped out as a knock on the door sounded. It was Aether, holding a suitcase, Chrissy recognised it was hers, "Cardinal, here are the things you asked me to fetch". He winked at Chrissy as he had heard all the moaning in the corridor. Chrissy blushed, gave Aether a peck on the cheek and took her case. "Thankyou, I was wondering what I was gonna do, seeing as I had nothing to wear". Aether smiled and spoke, "Cardinal, you motorcycle has been cleaned, has a full tank of gas and the kitchens are preparing your picnic". Copia smiled as he was grabbing his leathers from his wardrobe, "Thankyou my friend, please enjoy your day", Aether nodded and left.


	13. Rush...(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlino decides its time to help Christina face her fears, by going back to were it all began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I take a ride  
> I feel alive with nowhere to go  
> I'm a king of the road  
> You're the queen of my throne  
> Riding high day and night  
> Satisfied wherever we roam  
> You're the star of the show  
> You shimmer like gold

Chrissy opened her suitcase, took out a pair of leather pants, a halter neck top and her leather jacket, "I hope your bike is fast Carlino, I like fast bikes!". She smiled as she dressed, feeling excited and looked over at Copia.... Damn he looked fine in his leathers, they made his thighs and ass look incredible. "Do you have a spare helmet?", Chrissy was pulling on her jacket and picked up her new rocks, "Of course", and he handed her a deep blue one with a fallen angel painted onto it, "This matches your beautiful tattoo my lamb". He was totally checking her out too, smiled and pulled on his jacket, gloves and held out his hand, "Ready!". Chrissy's eyes were filled with a mixture of elation and desire as she gripped Copias hand, "You bet I am".

Copia nipped in the kitchens and picked up the basket, they strolled outside, the day was perfect, not a cloud in the sky and it was so warm... They both walked tward the garages and Chrissy could see a beautiful deep red and black Ducati Panigale V4 25 Anniversario... "Now that is a thing of beauty", she scooted over to were the bike was, ran her hands across the seat and the tank, Copia shuddered, "Its more so now, watching you run your hands across it is making me...", he paused then winked. He fastened the basket firmly onto the back of the bike and nodded for Chrissy to jump on, he straddled across and moved Chrissy's hands round his waist, flipped the visor down on his helm and started it up, Chrissy held onto him tight and the adrenalin kicked in, with a couple of revs, a huge skid they set off down the driveway, sending gravel flying over a few of the Sisters that were crossing...

Copia pulled Chrissy's hands tighter, this meant he was gonna go full throttle, she did and her thighs and knees gripped onto the bike, it felt incredible, she felt so free, she made a loud WOOP! sound and Copia smiled then laughed, he was so pleased his girl was feeling better, but he knew the day may not end up well, it was something he had to do, to help her overcome .... He knew every inch of the country round them, he swerved round corners effortlessly, he'd slow down in certain places to let Chrissy see how breathtaking it was, her eyes moved fast, she wanted to take it all in.

They drove for quite a while, going higher up into the hills, Copia slowed down near a clearing and stopped, "Okie Dokie, this is were we walk!", slid off the bike, helped Chrissy off and unhooked the basket.... "Its not far, promise!". Copia held onto her round her waist and the pair walked and talked, Chrissy felt so relaxed, the bike ride was excellent..

After about 20 minutes Copia turned and smiled," Here we are!" , Chrissy saw a beautiful rock formation, full of jasmine growing wild, a small river trickled down past them and on down the hill, she gasped and took off her helmet, "Carlino it's so beautiful, the jasmine..." she ran over and buried her face into it and breathed deeply... Carlino removed his jacket, untucked his black shirt and undid all the buttons, it was so warm and the sun caught the water beautifully, he started to set out the food from the basket, he took out a bottle of sparkling water and poured them both a glass full, "Come sit and eat... the kitchen has done us proud". Chrissy took off her jacket and then her boots and socks, the grass felt so lovely between her toes, Copia smirked, "That looks like a good idea", he did the same and wriggled his toes in the fresh air... The pair ate and talked about everything, when they felt full Copia lay back and Chrissy snuggled up close to him, his skin felt cool and warm at the same time, his colone smelled almost as good as the Jasmine. She kissed his chest, "Thankyou for this, today couldn't be more perfect". She trailed a finger from his bellybutton and down to the edge of were his leather pants were fastened... Copia closed his eyes and breathed in, "If you keep doing that it may become even more perfect". She bent down and kissed along his happy trail.. "You promise", and nipped at his skin...

He looked down and she smiled, this wasn't an ordinary smile, he could she she was ready,

She undid the button and then the zip, he was already starting to get hard.. She slid her fingers in and stroked his growing cock, "I know you've probably been with so many women maybe men too, I don't want to dissap...", Copia pulled her up to him, "Hey, we're is this coming from... You don't ever think that just because I have experience I would ever think any less of you as a woman, your mine, wholeheartedly and eternally... I want your first time to be beautiful and for us to come together as one! ". He kissed her deeply, he really meant every word, Chrissy broke off," I.... I love you Carlino! ", she sat up and undid her top," I hope this is ok here, Its such a beautiful place and it feels right being here with you". Carlino knew she was ready, she looked amazing, surrounded by nature, "I love you too, my goddess, my sexy.... lady". He pulled at her leather pants, undid the button and kissed her tummy, "Are you sure my lamb, if you need more..", Chrissy lay back and slid off her pants, then panties, Copia gasped, she looked so sexy with the sun caressing her skin...


	14. Rush (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beautiful day she's had, will Copias idea turn things sour....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel you  
> Each move you make  
> I feel you  
> Each breath you take  
> Where angels sing  
> And spread their wings  
> My love's on high  
> You take me home  
> To glory's throne  
> By and by

Carlino stripped down bare and lay beside his goddess, "You look amazing... surrounded by the green, a purer soul I've never met... Let me show you all the love I have for you". He bent down and kissed her, kissed her collar bone, her breasts, then down to her stomach, Chrissy's back arched, she ached for him.. She felt so free, so unafraid, she was his and his alone.. "You make me so happy, so wanted, I've never felt these emotions before until....", she gasped as his mouth found her deepest secret... He moved his lips and tounge, breathing deeply to arouse her more, "You are so beautiful to me and me alone, my lamb..", he let his tounge delve deeper until he felt her wetness... She let her legs move apart more, his tounge was so warm, so wicked and she loved the feelings it was giving her.

"Carlino, your tounge feels amazing, but I want more, so much... more!", her hips bucked as she felt spasms from her pussy. He nipped her inner thigh, "No rush my darling... we are completely alone here, I want to push you till your limits make you explode!". He smiled and carried on kissing her... She ripped out handfuls of grass, moaned softly and matched his rhythm... Copia could feel she was getting closer, he wanted her as wet as she could be, he knew this was her first time and didn't want to hurt her, he was very well endowed and knew it may... He pulled himself up to her face, wiped his mustache and then leaned in for a kiss...

She did feel nervous, this was totally new to her, his cock was so fucking big, throbbing against her thigh.. "You okay baby, are you still sure!", he winked as he rubbed the head of his cock in between her very wet lips...

"Chrissy's eyes looked almost drowsy, drunk even, she was in pure heaven," I am.. Carlino I want you to make love to me, your way.. ". He didn't hesitate, he slid in gently at first, Chrissy's face grimaced a little, he was so thick... He continued to push, slowly and carefully, she cried out a little, "We can stop!", Copia stopped dead and his face look concerned...  
"No, it feels good, you feel good, we fit together so well". She wasn't wrong, she was so tight, Copia was rock solid, she was so wet, tight and Christ he was gonna make her cum so much... " Your pussy is like a glove, so wet, so tight, you are truly beautiful". His rhythm was very slow, he wanted her first time to be amazing..

She moved her legs round his waist, she was getting into it, moving with him, she felt like the woman she was supposed to be, she felt strong, sexy and "OH CARLINO...!", she was starting to cum, she felt the wave and began to tear up, it was the most intense feeling she'd ever had. Copia picked up speed, he wanted to fuck her so hard, but this was vanilla, pure vanilla sex... He kissed her into her second orgasm, her third, he rolled them both over and she was now on top of him, he held her hands, "Sit up baby, move with me, look at me and just ride me". Chrissy did so, her eyes kept focused on Copias, fuck he was so handsome, she moved with him, he let go and grabbed her hips, "Grind into my hips, that's it...!". He was getting close, so was she, he lifted his hips up they both raised off the grass, she couldn't hold it any longer, neither could he, "Come on baby, cum with me". The moans could be heard from the other side of the field, she threw her head back, he sat up and bit into her neck, the joining was beautiful..

Chrissy slid off him, she lay close to him, she didn't speak, just felt numb with pleasure, she stroked across his stomach, it was wet and glistened in the sunlight. "Let me..", she took out a napkin, went over to the pure stream and dipped it into the water, she knelt beside Copia and washed him, his stomach, his cock (which was still rock solid), he just smiled and watched.. The pair lay for about an hour, making patterns with their hands in the sun, tickling, kissing and laughing together. Copia kissed her nose, "Come on, let's get dressed, the day isn't over, I'd like to take you out tonight... Come on!", he stood and pulled Chrissy up, they dressed and wandered back to were the bike was parked.

The ride home was over too quickly, Chrissy leant into Copia, held him tight, she felt a little sore, but also felt like electricity, she'd just had one of the most important experiences in her life, it wasn't scary, it wasn't bad... It was beautiful, he was beautiful... They were soon back in Copias annex and in the shower, kissing, laughing, Copia felt a knot in his stomach, how was this gonna go?

A knock on the door as they were changing, it was Aether, "Your car is ready Cardinal"..  
"Excellent, well be down as soon as we're finished changing". Copia nodded as Chrissy was deciding what to wear...


End file.
